Power Rangers Omega Squad
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: 8,000 years into the future someone named Commander Juro summons four out of six rangers to take up the morpher once again and two more who know about military will lead the past veteran rangers into battle once more and for some it would be there first time the only question is 'Who is Lord Zedd working for' Lord Zedd has gathered the past lackies like Zeltrax and Goldar R
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers :Omega Squad

_**Arrival ,8000 years and first time being a ranger**_

**Location : _LA California_**

In the Park Tom and his girl friend were hanging out thinking of what else they could so they found a nice spot on the hill and set up there picnic in hopes that nothing would interrupt there date today .

"So Nicole I was thinking that maybe after this I could get you an icecream cone paid by me" offered Tom . "Oh why thank you I would personally like that" said Nicole blushing redder than Alvin's hoodie . Yes the two went to school and hung out with Adam his brothers and his sisters but something that they didn't know would change there lives forever . "Hey Nicole what do you think of the power rangers?" asked Tom.

"well some say that they don't exist at all that they are characters on tv just voiced by actors and the morphers that they use are only plastic even the weapons same with the zords" explained Nicole .

"So that's what you heard right?" asked Tom a little unsure.

"Yea that's what I heard i'm not saying that its the truth but you never know heck we could become rangers and be out saving the world but we would be like Tommy and Kim always saving the world and still having time for our relationship and what not" said Nicole .

"Yea I see what you mean I mean we go to school but something is going to change us as to what that something is not even I know in all my knowledge" said Tom.

And she was right what ever it was her heart was pounding faster than ever before .

Suddenly a portal opened right in front of them and sure enough a figure told them to come with him pack up there things and follow him through the portal that the others were already there waiting for them . Reluctantly they were able to pack up the food and fold the picnic blanket and follow the man through the portal and sure enough they changed from chipmunk to human in which there clothes that they were wearing grew to there size .

**Location : Unknown **

**Time Traveled : 8000 years **

_Well did that happen while we were traveling through the portal or wormhole? I wonder_ Thought Tom. His Girlfriend was also a human and sure enough she had a bra along with the same clothes as well and was wearing human underwear for the first time in a long time in fact she was always wearing but didn't notice .

The others were standing Alex Cassie and Antonio who finally left to help in search of Jayden the former red Samurai ranger it was after his sister Laura the female red samurai ranger sealed away the Nighlok for good and was never able to escape but they barely made it but they made it none the less he was the gold samurai ranger but was needed far into the future .

Then there was Alex who was killed then yet revived by someone who they don't know from what Tom could ascertain Alex was killed at the hands of someone by the name of Ransik but was somehow revived as Alex had no memory then there was Cassie who was the former Turbo and Space ranger but what both of them didn't know next yet was they were about to take the first few steps into becoming part of something bigger .

"Hello Rangers as you can tell I selected you to be the the power Rangers Omega Force both SPD and Time force are already dealing with there fair share of crime but as you are fully aware your needed as a little something to crack down on crime here in the year 80002 that's right you ave traveled 8000 years into the future" said Juro .

All of the rangers were shocked the least bit shocked was Cassie she knew what she had to do but Tom and Nicole were unaware of what was going on but they both kept quite and listened to what he had to say . "With all due respect sir why do you need us couldn't have you got people from your time?" asked Alex unsure if he was stepping out of line .

"yes that would be correct but no I couldn't as everyone was afraid to step up and do something bigger for there people let alone there" said Juro with a straight poker face . Tom stepped up to ask a certain question that would surely get everyone to agree .

"Commander Juro sir since you selected us for this task I feel that we should step up and help you guys out besides if SPD and Timeforce is doing things like we are then I feel that we should as well" said Tom. Nicole Alex Antonio and Cassie couldn't agree more . And for once he was right on this .

"Very well then come forth and claim your morphers and you will be known as the Power Rangers Omega Squad" said Juro .

And sure enough Alex Cassie Nicole and Alex were able to claim there morphers but there was one other person who was waiting there with Juro that was Zack Seville and he already had his morpher . And sure enough they claimed there morphers Cassie knew that she would be called back into action sooner or later and this was about the right time she didn't have much to do so this was the right time .

Tom didn't have much either same with Alex and Antonio and Nicole was going to do what her boyfriend would do . Tom is the Red Ranger Alex was the Blue Ranger Antonio Cassie was the Pink Ranger and Nicole was the Yellow Ranger .

But suddenly there was trouble alarms were blaring all over the base. "Looks like we got trouble" said Tom . "Yea no kidding captain obvious " said Zach . Something in him just wanted to get into the action fast.

"Cool your jets there Zach" said Cassie a bit irritated with his attitude . "Looks like we have a disturbance in downtown Manhatten City whatever it is go and check it out but take your Omega Cycles with you for a means of transportation" said Juro .

Tom now knew what he had to do and figure that there would be some problems with him and Alex _he's going to be quite a stick in the mud and that could be a problem even on the mission _Thought Tom . "Ready?" asked Tom to his teammates . "Ready" they said back in unision. Nicole was more than ready to save the world then see it on tv .

"_**OMEGA SQUAD OMEGA RED BLUE BLACK YELLOW PINK"**_ They shouted and sure enough they were fully morphed and took off toward there Omega Cycles .

Nicole was amazed at how fast it can go . "Wow this is awesome I wonder how fast it can go" said the daredevil Nicole. And with that she took off at a blazing speed in hopes she could beat the others but she wasn't lucky the others caught up.

But of course Cassie was kinda impressed at what Nicole could do but already Alex was starting to get angry with Nicole for reckless action and Tom was more than happy that she was testing out the cycle's capabilities .

Its not that he didn't mind as long as she didn't hurt herself . But still though Alex was a little angry but not enough to openly hurt her in front of her boyfriend . As they arrived sure enough a monster was attempting to make a clean get away with the stolen jewels and money in his bag but not before the rangers showed up .

"What's this ? Who are you people let me guess the typical police ? How many times have I told you boneheads you don't have a chance" said the monster . "Oh really now do we ? I think we should find out" said Cassie .

"well who ever you are your going down like everyone else" said the monster . "I don't think so vermin it is you who is going down" shot Alex . "well just who are you anyway though?" asked the monster curious as to who these people behind those helmets are.

"we are the _**power rangers Omega Squad**_" they shouted the last part .

"Power rangers huh? Never heard of you guys but your still going down no matter what now as to who I am i'm known as the Robber" said the Robber .

And of course he set down his bags in order to draw his weapons they were both swords and the rangers attacked with there weapons but the monster known as the 'robber' got the upper hand. And he was able to make some slashes on the rangers sending them to the ground . "Well this is too easy I was hoping for more of a challenge" said The Robber .

"Oh you want a challenge huh? Then I can give it to you" said Tom . Grabbing his weapon he charged at The Robber with everything he got of course Alex also did the same thing followed by Cassie Zack and Nicole .

They all attacked at the same time but it wasn't enough but that didn't stop them from bringing him in one way or another .

Eventually he was finally defeated and stolen jewels and money returned back to the rightful stores but for him he was being hauled off to jail where he would sit there for the rest of his natural life .

The Rangers however were able to return to base but tensions were about to rise faster than Tommy calling for his dragonzord . Eventually they made it to the main room where Alex exploaded all over poor unsuspecting Nicole .

"WHAT THE HELL PULLING A STUNT LIKE THAT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Shouted Alex . "Alright i've heard enough if you ever talk that way to my girlfriend like that again you will be kicked off the team" threatened Tom. Alex didn't like one word of what Tom threatened him with and he wouldn't stand for it.

"If I were you I would keep my mouth shut about this or I will report you to the Commander do you understand me"shot back Alex . "Don't tempt me" shot back Tom.

"Oh and by the way your tactics won't work on me I'm very well aware of what happened to you and Jen so don't even try that with me" said Tom.

It made Alex's heart remember the times he spent with Jen Scotts the former Pink Time Force Ranger and how she loves Wes Collins . "Don't you ever mention her name in front of me cause if you do I will personally make your life a living hell" shot back Alex. There was a stiff silence between Tom and Alex until he finally stormed off in blind rage . _What the hell's his problem and why did he storm off like that and who is Jen scotts?_ Thought Cassie . She walked over to the sobbing Nicole and with the help of her boyfriend was able to cheer her up .

"Tom who was this Jen Scotts?" asked Cassie .

"Jenifer Scotts was engaged to Alex the now Blue Ranger . Anyway though he was killed by the former criminal Ransik he escaped through time that was when she met Wes Collins sure he was bit of jerk but he was able to win Jen's heart and got her to open up to him basically she's in the year 2002 with her now married husband last I hear though" explained Tom.

"Oh I see well he shouldn't have shot down your girlfriend like that though I think next time he does that we should report him to the Commander and see what he says" said Cassie .

And she was right about that no one messes with someones girlfriend or even her own friends no matter if there human or not . "Thanks Cassie I think we should report for a debriefing and tell the command what happened" said Tom. _That is IF Alex shows up or not _Thought Tom angrily . But he was able to cool down as the other rangers took off toward the briefing room the gave the Commander there reports and had the rest of the day off expect for Alex who was training in order to become stronger than the next enemy .

_This is going to be a problem just like I first though Alex if this continues then you and I will have words so don't even think of messing with me cause I've shot down recruits your nothing me at this point though so don't mess with me buddy_ Thought Tom as he walked into his room that both he and his girlfriend shared .

_Well at least she's ok I can tell that i'm going to turn in for the night right next with her something tells me that sure she can stand up for herself but not in front of a guy it seems its up to me to protect her i'll do my best even in chipmunk form Brittany had to stand up for her even Adam and Alvin but now with out either around of them around she's got me to rely on _Thought Tom as he started to fall asleep with his arm around her waist .

"Hey Nicole you think that we can handle being Power Rangers?" asked Tom. "Yea it shouldn't be a problem besides if the Pirates can do it then so can we" said an sleepily encouraging Nicole . "Well alright since I have lead a lot of teams a team of rangers shouldn't be a problem"replied Tom and for the rest of the night the entire team slept


	2. Chapter 2

We gonna have words buddy

It was after the Debriefing that Alex and Tom were gonna go at it and poor Nicole was caught in the middle of it all while Cassie was trying to stay out of it.

But things only got to that point if Nicole was involved which is why Tom has a trump card over Alex something that Alex doesn't know is that he can be reported . And today was just that today it was an argument over who would be red ranger .

"Alex you aren't qualified to be Red ranger and for vaious reasons you too your too brash and harsh on your teammates especially my girlfriend let alone Cassie and Zack so let me tell you something try that one more time and you will be reported your butt hurt cause you know next to nothing about being red ranger and I do" boasted Alex. Tom was starting to get fed up with his boastful yet yelling attitude today

"Alex shut up just shut up" said Tom. And sure enough it worked but didn't for long. "You know what you may wear the color red but your no red ranger" said Alex walking . _I wonder how Jack or even Sky would solve this_ Thought Tom. He rolled over to his other side and saw his angle sleeping and wondered how she ever sleeps through things like that . But to him he's glad he and Nicole hooked up . But to him he's glad to just have Nicole .

_That's so cute those two anyway though i'm really starting to get fed up with Alex as well as Tom though from my point of view I say he does have experience when it comes to leading a team and now that I think about it he must be from the military _Thought Cassie the more she tried to figure out where or when he was from the more curious she got .

Finally Tom woke up and figured that a shower was in order . After his shower he just wanted to look out the window . "Hey Tom got a minute?" asked Cassie. Tom turned his head and thought about it .

"Yea sure I have a minute something on your mind?" asked Tom. "Yea its our so called 'friend' Alex he's a real joke and a jerk toward you and the rest of the team I just wish we could replace him" said Cassie furious .

"I hear you I use to do the same thing when people were out of line back where I came from" said Tom. "Yea where or when are you from?" asked Cassie . "Well I'm from Los Angles California" said Tom. "In the year 2012" added Tom. "well I'm from Angle Grove California 2013" said Cassie .

"I take it Antonio is fed up with Alex?"asked Tom. "Oh yea very much so he didn't have a problem with his Samurai teammates at all unless it was some sort of spell from he calls the Nighlok that was the only problem" said Cassie . "I was thinking of replacing him as well but we would need a canidate a veteran ranger who wouldn't give us problems" said Tom.

"Hmmm I've got it I was thinking that maybe we could pull up a list of Blue rangers and see who we got" said Cassie . And sure enough the pulled up a list of blue rangers ranging from Billy Cranston to Madision all the way to Kevin . "well I was thinking we could pick Billly or Kevin" said Tom.

"He i've got it how about Rocky from the Zeo / Pirate team?"asked Cassie . "Nah I have an idea how about Max from the Wild force team" said Tom. "Great idea and we have more than enough evidence to replace him" said Cassie .

"That's true now then lets compile a list of replacement blue rangers and pick our personal recommendation and see what the commander thinks" said Tom. And with that they compiled a list of Blue rangers from different teams. And with that they set off for the commanders office in hopes that this would work . They soon walked inside to talk to there commander in which he was filling out paper work .

"Oh hello what can do you for?" asked Juro . "You see sir its about Alex" said Cassie . "Oh I see well take a seat what about Alex?" asked Juro now curious . "You see sir I don't think he's fit to be on the team you should have seen him sir he was yelling at my girlfriend for a 'stunt' she pulled during our first mission" said Tom.

"Well I thought I took care of it but I was wrong what do you want to do about it?" asked Juro now serious . "We want to replace him with someone else that is more 'qualified' for the team" said Tom choosing his words carefully .

"I see well do you have a list compiled of the best of the best?"asked Juro . "Yes we do here" said Cassie handing there commander the list of blue rangers from different teams .

He liked what he saw Chad from the Lighspeed Rescue team Billy from the MM team Rocky from the Zeo /Pirate Team Tori from the Ninja Storm team Theo from the Jungle Fury team Kevin from the Samurai super Samurai team Madison from the Mystic force team Justin from the Turbo Team TJ from the Turbo /Space Team Ethan James from the Dino Thunder Team Lucas from Time Force Max from Wild Force Kai from the Lost Galaxy Team Z from the SPD Team and Dax from Operation Overdrive team Juro was impressed with the list that both Tom and Cassie compiled .

And sure enough they were dismissed so they left and a few hours later Alex was called in and was told he was replaced . Upset Alex grabbed his stuff and left but not before shooting daggers with Tom. Who had a look saying 'yea bye bye Alex you sucker' and with that he was transported back to his own time .

And a new person emerged from the portal Dax emerged form the portal confused but knew that he was gonna get called back into action sooner or later . "I take it your the commander of this base?" asked Dax slightly confused .

"I am and this is the team your going to be joining you see our 'previous blue ranger Alex' wasn't functioning with the team" said Juro . "Well I won't be much of a problem to the team or cause personal problems" said Dax.

"I know you won't which is why I picked you to join the power rangers omega squad" said Juro . "I see" said Dax. And with that the Portal closed and Dax was dismissed and headed off toward where he would meet his teammates .

The question is 'how long can he stay with his teammates and not cause trouble or problems with his teammates?' pushing that question into the back of his head . "You must be Tom right?, I'm Dax and I heard that you guys had a few problems with this Alex person? Don't worry i'm nothing like him" said Dax reassuringly .

"Thanks that's all I need I know your going to be a big help to this team like you were the Operation overdrive team" said Tom. And with that he unpacked his stuff and decided to hang out and get to know the team better already he met Nicole Tom's girlfriend and Cassie already but Tom and Dax just might be able to get along unlike Alex there previous blue ranger . And so with a new blue ranger replacing the previous one a new adventure begins for Dax .

_**A/N: now I have a question for all of you readers out there what do you think of Alex being replaced and did that ever happen to anyone before Job or Military wise ? Also do you think that any of the other blue rangers would have made an excellent replacement for Alex? Tell me in a review see ya **_


	3. Chapter 3

The Villain Finally unveils himself at last

_**With Tom and Nicole **_

As the team got up the next morning and got ready for the day both Tom and Nicole decided to do there morning exercises but this time without Alex overseeing everything and for once Nicole felt better when Dax was around but still with Dax around everything felt a bit better to them then with Alex .

To Tom Alex was nothing but a real bonehead and just always up staging his authority as Red Ranger and as leader of this group and in all his years he never met a person such as Alex to be upstaged in his entire life in the Military

_Well I'm glad he's gone at least Dax knows what's going on Alex not so much _Thought Tom . Meanwhile Nicole along with Cassie was working on there exercises as well of course it was a lot easier being around Dax and talking more with Cassie .

"You know Nicole I think that Alex was a real jerk thinking he was our 'leader' when it was Tom your boyfriend that is the leader of this group not him" said Cassie .

"well I'm glad he's gone anyway though Dax is a great change to the group minus the awkward silence but overall he's awesome and he's right on whatever assignment that Commander Juro gives us" said Cassie . "Yea that is true but still though you've got to admit Dax is quite a character but Antonio he's quite the guy and Zack I wonder what his story is" wondered Cassie . "Maybe in time we will find out" replied Nicole . "Yea I guess your right" said Cassie . Of course with Antonio and Dax they were working on a few new moves should they ever get into a fight with a common street thug or someone even a monster.

"Alright guys your are all doing great but work on your defense and you got it" said Tom . And with that said the group trained for a bit longer before they all called it quits so that way they could grab a bite to eat. _Well some things don't change _Thought Cassie .

_Even if I'm not with my former teammates I'm among friends who I can crack a joke with _Thought Dax .And he was right already both Cassie and Antonio were talking up a storm about how it was great to be rangers again mostly Cassie .

"OH so it was you and the other Samurai Rangers that fought the Nighlock I always wondered you and the others all were" said Cassie .

"Well when we all met Jayden's sister Laura there was a BIG chance sure it was kinda sad to see Jayden go like that but it had to be done" Explained Antonio

. And she understood what he went through it was some time ago that Tommy Kat Tanya and Justin passed on there Turbo powers to TJ Cassie Ashley and Justin transferred an the Turbo team still continued though for Tommy he went on to be the Black Dino Ranger then to be the Red pirate Ranger same with Kat but a few former rangers were called back into the game once more rangers such as Rocky and of course herself .

_Some times its hard to move on from being a ranger to being a total civilian then again being called back can help you make that transition _Thought Antonio.

As they ate there lunch the alarms and it was time to suite up once again but this time with Dax . "You guys ready?" asked Tom with his Morpher in his hand and ready to go .

"Tom we were born ready" replied Cassie . _**"OMEGA SQUAD OMEGA RED BLACK BLUE YELLOW PINK"**_ They shouted . And they were out of the base with there Omega runners heading straight to the crime where there true enemy unveiled himself .

"Well well well well the power rangers I was told I would meet you guys" he said . "Yea well your going down buddy" shot Zach . "try an take me black ranger if you can" he said ready to fight . This time the rangers all charged in at once taking him on but to no luck .

"Alright that does it "**OMEGA BLASTERS FIRE" **Shouted Tom . He started to fire at the monster but he easily dodged them as if they were nothing .

"That was pathetic Red ranger i've seen Tommy fight better than that" he taunted . That was when Cassie figured out the voice he was Zeltrax who once worked for Mesegog ugly guy who tried to turn the world back to its 'roots'

"So your Zeltrax huh should have figure that a lackey like you would scum to even petty crime" spat the Pink Omega Ranger .

"Oh I'm here on a job for his magesty to bad you can't stop me" taunted Zeltrax. And that was when Tom and everyone charged again this time with there blasters and firing but this time he sent down some Darkmunk robots .

"Darkbots getem!"he ordered . Of course both Tom and Nicole along with the rest of the team they were a lot harder than the pranatrons or the Crybots or even the Quantrons even the Putties could put up a tougher fight than this . Of course the Darkmunk bots learend how to fight back . That was something you don't get everyday .

"This is weird these Darkmunk bots are able to mimic our moves and predict our next move they act like there the ….. Psycho Rangers" said Cassie . "Hang on that gives me an idea I think theirs a way to take em out" suggested Nicole . "Oh?what is it ?"asked Zack curious . "Yea tell us" added Dax .

"What we should do is split up and use our weapon on them instead of our fists it would help us out a lot" said Nicole . "Sounds like a plan to me" said Tom agreeing with her .

And the fight continued with the tables turned the rangers had a chance they got past the Darkmunk bots an that was when they charged at Zeltrax once again this time taking him on with there weapons .

Soon he lured them into a trap with the Darkettbots . _What? What is going on here? _Thought Tom confused . Then again he and Nicole knew how to beat them .

Finally they engaged Zeltrax for the last time before he teleported out "Damn and we almost had him" Said a frustrated Dax .

"Yea no kidding what we need is to figure out how and why this Zeltrax would lure us out" said Cassie . "Agreed however Zeltrax could be gathering resources to build some sort of robot but he would need someone to supply him with the resources necessary to pull it off" said Nicole. "Hmm I wonder who might that be" thought Zack out loud .

That was when there commander contacted them.

"Rangers it appears that Zeltrax is working with orginal villain his name is Lord Zedd it could be possible that Zedd is here in the future somehow he transported himself to the future we don't know how but we suspect that he got help from some villains in the war against Grumm but the question who... Rangers I just found out that there are Dunkmunk and Darkette Robots in the industrial complex I'm calling some backup to help you a little bit of help form the past both SPD and Time Force are on there way" said Juro . "Commander we owe you" said Zack.

"I wasn't aware of Zeltrax or Zedd being in the future which is why I'm also calling the Dino Thunder Team as well for some extra backup but these robots I think we need to figure out who they were based on and who built them?" added Juro.

And that was when they all headed back to base to meet Jack Landers back in action Bridge Carson Johnathan Z and Sydney Drew along with Wes Jen Trip Lucas Eric and Katie the Omega Squad rangers got to know both teams and hang out but something did tell me that this was going to be one heck of a day .

But to Tom it was just your normal day but he did get to know Jack and Bridge at least he could tell that he was the red ranger of the SPD team while Jack was the SPD Blue Johnathan was the SPD Green which left Z and Syd SPD's Yellow and Pink not that it mattered to them.

Of course both Wes and Jen were much closer than before she requested that she stay in the past so she could be with her boyfriend for Lucas Trip an Katie they would have to head back to the year 3000 but still spend time with Jen an Wes on the holidays or even stay in the past to be with them . They chose to stay in the past with Jen and Wes Eric however would go where or when ever they would go . Cause to this very day both Wes and Eric still work in the silver guardians back in silver hills . Though for Eric he was already dating the former Wild force Ranger Taylor Eardheart and as for Tom and Nicole . They both knew where there relationship would take them . Tom Nicole Wes and Jen. All talked about what was going on in there lives . Of course Jen and Wes both understood what they now have to deal with as Rangers .

"Tom Nicole it isn't easy being a ranger trust me when I lost Alex at the hands of Ransik yes I wanted revenge but that was when I met Wes sure he was a bit of a jerk but he grew into his own and that's why I love him so much cause he knew when it was time to stop acting like a spoiled brat and be a man but you guys both grew up with opposite parents yours being drug addicts and yours raising you being to an honest chipmunk er human well anyway it would seem that someone is attacking Manhattan City who ever it is that is pulling the strings we will find out trust us we will find out" said Jen. "Thanks cause I think we fought someone Zeltrax" said Nicole .

_**Alert incoming Portal**_ and sure enough Conner Kira Ethan Trent and Dr. Tommy Oliver emerged from the Portal and got to know both the SPD team the Time Force team and the Omega Squad team . "So Zeltrax working for someone else huh? No surprise to me though and its Zedd? That's impossible" said Tommy . "Well its what our Commander said" said Tom. "Well we had better find out for ourselves" said Conner .

"Conners right who ever this guy is if Dr. O is right and its Zedd then we are all in for the fight of all time" said Ethan. And sure enough it was Zedd in the downtown District along with his lackies waiting for them. And that was when all three teams plus the Omega team knew what they had to do .

_**"OMEGA SQUAD OMEGA RED BLACK BLUE YELLOW PINK"**_ They shouted

"_**TIME FOR TIMEFORCE"**_Shouted the Time Force Rangers .

"_**DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA**_" Shouted the Dino thunder rangers .

"_**SPD EMERGENCY"**_ Shouted the SPD Rangers . And in an instant they were heading to the downtown district . By the time they got there . There stood Goldar Zeltrax Scorpiona along with the newly evil green ranger . And Finally the newest lackey known as the newly evil zeo rangers . Tommy was shocked to see his former evil green self but to take it a step further and see his evil self as the red Zeo ranger . Something told him that who ever it was they have gone way to far and at the head of it all stood Lord zedd .

"Well well Tommy I never thought we would meet like this but I see your with a new team and …. what's this ? SPD Time Force and Omega Squad ? That should be interesting" said Zedd . And with that said all the teams of rangers charged in at once and splitting off as did the Zeo team an the evil green ranger like wise with Goldar Zeltrax and Scorpena it wasn't going to be easy . And sure enough not only was a copy of the Zeo crystal created but they also had the full arsenal of the Zeo rangers .

"Aw man this isn't good I think we need to kick this up as well" said Ethan. And sure enough Tommy got the idea . "Commander Juro think you can send the Brachio Zord?" asked Tommy .

"Already done also sending the Time Force Zords as well as the Delta Runners and the Omega Zords as well" said Juro . And he wasn't kidding and in no time at all 3 time portals featuring the Braychio carrier zord along with the Delta Runners and the Time force Flyers all came out topped with the Omega Zords and they formed the Time Force Mega Zord the SPD Mega Zord the Dino Megazord and of course the Omega Megazord . The four megazords attacked the Zeo Megazord and Dragon Zord .

Of course that wasn't when the Super Zeo zords were called in the battle turned tremendously . but there was one more team that was called here the Psycho dino team. "Alright guys I think its time we kick this in gear" said Adam. "**ALASAURUS**"Shouted Adam " **POSTASUCUS**" Yelled Brittany . " **Celaphisis**" Yelled Jeanette . " **Brontosaurus**" Said Alvin . "**Anklosaurus**" Said Simon . _**"We need Psycho Dinozord Power NOW!"**_They Shouted . And sure enough the Blizzard dino thunder zords emerged from the time portal and formed the Blizzard Megazord . And sure enough the rangers emerged themselves into it .

"Alright guys lets lend a hand with these fellow teams" said Adam. And sure enough the Megazord drew its Psycho Dino sword and started its attack and sure enough the other Megazords joined in the fight and Tom was more than grateful for the help and soon enough the battle turned in the rangers favor the monsters the evil green ranger and finally the Evil Zeo rangers retreated along with its master Lord Zedd . The zords retreated back into the time portals except for the Omega Zords .

The rangers then appeared back the base still talking . "So lord Zedd huh he can't be that hard to beat" said Tom. "Trust me with Goldar my former past self as the Green ranger topped with the Evil Zeo rangers you guys are in for one wild ride trust me I know everything about my past that you don't" said Tommy.

"That maybe true but listen both you and me know about beating evil you more than me besides its me and my girlfriends time being part of something 'bigger' so to speak but with seven evil rangers the full arsenal of the Zeo Crystal and the dragon coin this is going to get tough which is why we aren't going to give up Tommy trust me I'll talk to the Commander about having backup or at least a second set of rangers to help in a few fights but also to help out in fights that are too tough for us you guys saw the Blizzard Megazord I've only read that it was a complete myth something to combat the dino rangers zords but still seeing it for the first time confirmed that its no myth its the real thing" said Tom.

"Tom I have no doubt in my mind that you and the team that your commander has chosen will get the job done and as for the Blizzard Megazord I to thougtht it was a myth as well but I to was proven wrong to it has powers that I don't think that they have tapped into yet but still though word had it that they dug it up in Antarctica you know how cold it can get in the winter anyway though the zords were still functing but I heard that my good friend Billy headed out of the USA to go check a discovery that the Psycho Dino team found and sure enough even he was shocked the zords were then hauled back to America as Classified by the Government so to speak and it was Billy who thawed out the Zords to try and figure out why he couldn't jump start them he said it was due to some sort of power source that it was drained due some sort of battle some time ago and who ever owned it really did a number to the controls that it would take ages to get them up and running again but with help from Aquitar the Blizzard Zords were up and running and was soon given to the Psycho Dino team" Said Tommy .

"Then if that's true then both of our teams should be acquainted already that unless …... oh grand sounds like Alvin character is trying to impress Cassie wonder if that sounds familiar" wondered Tom .

"I think so one time Skull tried to impress Kimberly he failed miserably" said Tommy thinking back to his days in Angle Grove High . "So Tommy I hear that your back in the Ranger game?" asked Tom. "Yea I figured it was only a matter of time that I would back being called back into action sooner or later an it looked like I was going to form my own team and you can tell most likely that Conner and Kira are most likely dating" said Tommy .

"Well believe it or not there are a lot of fanfics written about those two like wise with every single power ranger team ever created" said Tom. "eh not that we all mind though" replied Tommy . "Well what do you think of the future so far?" asked Tom. "Its pretty awesome now as you can already tell that even Jen and Wes are dating as well,I heard about your previous Blue ranger what happened to him?" asked Tommy changing the subject .

"Well it was after our first mission that he yelled at my girlfriend and we were all getting sick of his cold and bitter attitude so we did the only thing that we could we replaced him with Dax from the Operation overdrive team and since then things have been a lot different" said Tom.

Jen overheard the story and had to figure that he would try to upstage the leader of that team. Apparently_ Alex my ex fiance joined up with the Omega squad rangers and had a bad attitude? I'm no surprised though at least he was replaced oh well though not that I even care I'm in love with Wes he's so cute_ Thought Jen.

"Wow sounds like you made the right call you and your girlfriend both" said Tommy . And as if right on cue Commander Juro walked into get something to eat that's when Tom requested that the Psycho Dino team remain here as backup .

The commander thought it over and said yes cause he was going to through with it either way . "well it looks like we got some backup" said Tom. "Well looks like we have to head back to our times I'll be seeing you soon" said Tommy . And that's when each team headed through the portal first TIME FORCE then SPD or Space Patrol Delta then finally the Dino thunder team . _Something tells me that this is going to be interesting though _Thought Tom . And sure enough the day drew to a close and the new team got there own set of sleeping Quarters not that anyone was having problems .


	4. Chapter 4

Two teams and one Villain

_**A/N: Hello people who have been reading this story crossover so far now as you all know there is going to be a complete change and yes the psycho dino team and the Omega Squad team will be in this story which means if any of you sentai power rangers fans are familiar with the show or even with super sentai then yes I will be using the Blizzard megazord now Basically the morphers are based on the MMPR morphers as are the coins but with different logos of different dinosaurs the suits are based on the Abaranger suits and even the Dairanger suits as well kinda odd to combine both MMPR and Dino Thunder huh? Heh if it works then there shouldn't be a problem right? Ok enough of this drabble you want the next chapter right? Well on with the story**_

As both teams were getting use to being around each other mostly Zach an the other members of Omega Squad and the same with the Psycho Dino team things went a lot different when it came to battling monsters and using the powers of the Blizzard Megazord but there is an untapped power source that the Psycho dino team have yet to access that untapped power source and use it .

But as for the Omega Squad if what Tommy said is true then there is going to be some things that are going to get interesting with both teams but now that the evil zeo rangers are now in existence its going to be a tough battle along with the evil green ranger and yet somehow his powers were restored but as to how that itself remains a mystery .

_How is this all possible the green ranger powers were destroyed long ago how is it possible that they were restored let alone the Zeo crystal being copied and now used for evil purposes there is a lot of unanswered questions but another thing that still bothers me would be the existence of the Zeo rangers if I remember right the Zeo rangers were on the side of good but now the Crystal was copied and now used on the side of evil this is confusing even for a person like me _Thought Tom.

As if right on cue Cassie walked into the mess hall to get herself some eggs bacon and toast for breakfast and of course a cup of coffee . _I wonder whats got him down_ Thought Cassie while she was getting her breakfast .

Once the meal materialized she grabbed it and took a seat next to Tom . "Hey something wrong?" asked Cassie while she was setting everything up . "Oh its just the existence of the Zeo rangers and the evil green ranger let alone Goldar Lord Zedd I'm so confused at all of this and even someone copying the Zeo crystal and using it for there evil schemes but of course someone was able to restore the evil green ranger powers" explained Tom.

Even this puzzled the pink Omega ranger a lot _The Zeo rangers Evil ? And the Evil green ranger powers restored ? Goldar Lord Zedd and who ever else he works for wow talk about confusing maybe one of the Psycho dino rangers may have an answer but I could be wrong _Thought Cassie as she got up to get her coffee . "I'll be right back" said Cassie getting up to get her coffee .

But still all of this was confusing to the entire Omega Squad team. Meanwhile even Adam was confused beyond a lot .

_This isn't possible how can the Zeo rangers have the entire arsenal at there disposal let alone there __fighting style that unless they were cloned from the orginal ones that were the Zeo rangers but if that was possible then they would have to clone there powers as well as the Zeo crystal but even that would take a while which leaves the other question the green ranger powers how is that even possible but even though we are going to need to get answers _Thought Adam. 

And he was right of course Tom got his breakfast once Cassie was starting on her breakfast he got himself an Omelet some potato pancakes and some coffee _Wow that guy hasn't eaten in a while _Thought Adam as finished up his coffee .

And sure enough Tom and Cassie were talking as if they were friends already . And sure enough Brittany got herself some pancakes an coffee . "So Adam did you find out anything on the existance of the Green ranger powers?" asked Brittany . "No not that I know of" said Adam. And he was right it was after he finished his breakfast and headed out to take a walk but not before taking his morpher with him _never leave home with out it _Thought Adam he put it in his pocket and headed out of the base and going right for the park to try and think about all of this . On his way to the park he ran into the green ranger or the evil version of Tommy .

"Well well well we finally meet" chuckled the evil Tommy . "yea yea save it now why don't you just leave I have things to think about" said Adam trying to get around him.

"Oh I don't think so" said The Evil Tommy blocking his way . "I suppose I could spare some time to take you on lets see if your any good or if your a cheap knock off of the real Tommy" said Adam going for his morpher .__

"_**ITS PSYCHO MORPHIN TIME"**_ Shouted Adam. "I'd thought you'd say that" said Tommy . "**ALLOSAURAS" ** Shouted Adam. _**"DRAGONZORD"**_ Shouted the Evil Tommy . _**"ALLOSARUAS SWORD**_" Shouted Adam drawing his sword . Both rangers charged at each other with both weapons clashing at once and so far he was able to predict Tommie's evil counterparts moves every single time and that was when Tommy got an idea he jumped over Adam and attempted to get him when his back was turned but that was when he brought his sword to his back to block it

"Nice try i'll give you that but it would seem it was a fail" said Psycho Dino red .

" Oh that's what you think" Snarled the Green ranger . But this time he brought the flute up but instead of calling upon the Dragonzord some sort of energy beam shot out of the flute the Red Psycho Dino ranger didn't have enough time to dodge it it sent him backwards hitting the trunk of a tree . It was then that the green ranger walked up to the unconscious red ranger .

"You will be the first of the power rangers to fall" laughed the evil green ranger . _Oh really that's what you think_ Thought Adam. It was then he was able to get up just before the dragon dagger nearly reached him.

He still had his sword in his hand and the fight continued . And so far the green ranger was on the attack but the red psycho dino ranger did a low round house kick sending the green ranger to the ground . And much to his surprise the evil red Zeo ranger came in sending Adam into the air but instead of going the ground he did a front flip landing on his feet . "Your quite the clever one aren't ya" chuckled the evil Zeo ranger .

"Yea lets see what ya got" said Adam ready to fight both rangers . But this time he was out numbered two to one but that didn't stop him. And nor would he need help either . Besides he was in tougher situations and this to him was nothing .

_So far so good it would seem I have a chance _Thought Adam as he was altering his attack between both rangers at the same time but that's when both evil rangers got an idea they did a round house kick sending him into the air but once again he landed on his feet . _Alright lets blast these boneheads_ Thought Adam. _**"ALLOSARUS BLASTER …. FIRE"**_ Shouted Adam .

A red laser shot out of the gun getting both rangers down again . "Too easy" smirked Adam under his helmet . But a new ranger was right behind him the evil red turbo ranger. He kicked Adam. Right in the back sending him to his hands and knees his sword was knocked out of his hand and laying next to him.

_Okay that's going to leave a mark _Thought Adam as he did some sort of dance move to get back up on his feet again . He shook off the dizziness. "So I take it your the first Turbo ranger?" asked Adam.

"You got that right but this time your outnumbered" said the Evil turbo ranger . _Blast it even the turbo powers were copied this sucks never would have guessed _Thought Adam. _Alright time to call for backup and I think I know who_ thought Adam.

He called the Dark red Psycho Dino ranger and his brother Alvin. "Alvin this is Adam do you read over" said Adam into his communicator . "This is Alvin what's up?" asked his brother . "I just ran into some trouble at the park and facing three evil rangers" said Adam.

"Alright hold out as long as you can I'm grabbing Tom something tells me that this is going to get ugly, Alvin Out" said Alvin . And the transmission was ended . _Alright lets see if I can take on three rangers while holding my own _Thought Adam.

He knew that this fight wasn't going to be easy but he had to hold on as long as he can . But instead of charging in like he normally would he readied his sword putting his blaster back in its holster .

"Alright you all better bring it" said Adam with his sword at the ready . It was a good thing it was clipped to the other side of his body . "Oh we will prepare for your defeat" said the evil Turbo ranger . Both the evil Zeo ranger and evil Green were more than ready. All three of them were charged with there weapons drawn .

_Boneheads but then again I could be wrong _Thought Adam as he waited then was on the attack with all three _Alter your attack while also going on the defense _Thought Adam as he was altering his attack all the while going on defense as well . And so far he was able to stay ahead of the three evil rangers .

But the evil Turbo ranger caught him off guard . _Blast it should have countered it oh well still got to stay ahead of them_ Thought Adam as he parried a few attacks both by the evil green and red Zeo ranger the evil Turbo ranger got him in the back good sending him to the ground . Finally both the Dark red Psycho Dino and Omega Ranger arrived to help him . "Hey dude you okay?" asked Tom.

"Yea I'm fine" replied an injured Adam. Once again his sword was handed to him by his brother and fellow ranger . _Here we go _with three on three he had a chance . But the evil green ranger was his . "Alright you two take the evil Turbo and Zeo ranger but leave the evil green ranger for me" said Adam. And with that said both Alvin and Tom took the Turbo and Zeo rangers while Adam took on the Green ranger .

"Your going to get it and don't think of holding back" said Adam. "I could say the same thing about you" replied the Evil green ranger . And so the battle ensued once again but this time Adam was going to beat the evil green ranger .

But it wasn't going to be easy he had something that the red psycho dino ranger didn't have smarts to figure out his weaknesses . He soon called for the Dragon Zord . "Fine with me then" said Adam. "I call upon the power of the Allosaurus " shouted Adam. And sure enough his Zord rose up from the ground he jumped inside . "Alright time to take you out bonehead" said Adam. And with that said the Allosaurus started to charge with his lasers from his snout and his missiles from his fingers .

It knocked the dragonzord to the ground but it didn't completely take it down of course the Brontosaurus zord backed up Adam's zord like wise with Tom's the red Omega Zord . Of course the Warrior wheel was called upon as well same with the red lightning zord as well . The evil Zeo and Turbo rangers engaged Alvin and Tom.

While the site gave Adam some time to focus the evil green ranger ordered the dragonzord to attack with his tail it did knock Adam's zord around a bit but that gave him some time to counterattack with something of his own as well an enlarged version of the Allosaurus sword .

"Lets see if you can handle this" said Adam. And sure enough he inserted his coin into the slot which gave the zord full access to the sword . "There that should do it" muttered Adam. And sure enough the Allosaurus zord started to land some hits on the dragonzord . "Sorry sucker but your going down" said Adam. An soon enough the dragonzord fell but he ordered it to retreat back into the ocean .

But the battle wasn't over yet . Both Alvin and Tom were still battling both the Turbo and red Zeo rangers . And so far neither was giving up . "looks like they need my help hang on guys I'm on my way" said Adam. And so his sword walked over to them to lend a hand and finally the battle was won "We will meet again rangers count on it" said the evil Turbo ranger . And with that the zords retreated and the rangers headed back to base for a much needed lunch . After Alvin Adam and Tom explaiend what happened Cassie was shocked as was Nicole and Brittany .

"This is bad the turbo powers were copied as well as the Zeo and the green ranger powers ? How are we going to handle something like this" said Brittany . Even Nicole and Cassie were confused but Simon and Jeanette had an idea that could help solve the delema .

"I think we have an idea what we need is another team of rangers but the question is who" said Simon . " I was thinking of the Power rangers Thunder force besides there like the Mythic masters both have access to the Thunder Zords however the Thunder Rangers have access to the Thunder Zords but the mythic masters have access to the mythic zords the dragon centaur gryphon cyclops and the hydra" said Jeanette.

"I wasn't aware that there was another team of rangers that had access to those kinds of zords we could use there help" said Cassie . "That's true but the thing is though even if the commander agrees everything would change drastically but we can worry about that later" said Brittany .

"I have an idea and I suspect that Zedd must have gotten an idea and scanned our old base back in the past in the industrial district and made some sort of chamber to recycle the old powers and even copy the Zeo crystal the turbo powers and even the green ranger powers that's how they were created but he corrupted the process and got his evil team of rangers" explained Simon .

"Wait are you serious ? If what you said is true then we are in for one wild ride" said Tom. "Yea I agree with my boyfriend on this we are going to be dealing with three teams this changes everything" said Nicole .

So Adam saw the commander walk in to get his usual and he explained the situation and he agreed to roundup the Mythic master team .But on one condition there is one condition they need to train a lot . Of course they all agreed . And that was when the mythic master team was brought in Kendrix Trent Charlie Dustin and Alyssa. And sure enough they had there morphers ready to go . So they took the third set of living quarters meant for them .

And so the battle to save the future of the power rangers is on the fight against Lord Zedd and his evil ranger army that is ever growing . "Those rangers have no idea that I have an evil army of rangers at my disposal already from the original rangers to samurai rangers and when the time is right they will feel my wrath as I Lord Zedd unleash my evil ranger army along with my super putties and various other monsters" said Lord Zedd evilly . As to how he got his hands on the sources of power only he has the answer to that . Meanwhile back at the Omega base the three teams of rangers are starting to get acquainted with each other but for how long can Lord Zedd keep his secret under wraps and who is he really working for or with ?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Back story **

_**Several thousand years ago **_

**Lord Zedd's POV**

_**It was the year 2011 and I the greatest Villain alive Lord Zed couldn't defeat those pesky power brats so I advised a plan I went into the industrial complex in a town called Angle Grove there I found the chambers that will soon serve as my evil ranger army but I knew that this would take a while and as for Rita and I she's asleep while I begin the preparations for my plan I began taking scans of each morpher and how it worked from there onward I copied there storage power tanks . **_

_**From there I teleported back to the moon and got to work on making the custom morphers myself. In no time at all I had made over 100 morphers but I would need to copy there original power sources oh but during my stay there I did that so I went into the future and there was some willing people fools they came with me as soon as they saw the first set of six morphers that was wear they got turned evil just by touching it and that was when they became my slaves and now even as my plan unfolds I will soon beat those pesky power brats once and fo rall showing that ,that Divatox that my power ranger army can defeat her pronatrons or monsters any day of the week but I would need an elite guard of course ! **_

_**My dark rangers I have six but needed a seventh but when I tried last time to get the green ranger powers it was a failure .Well NOT! This time ,this time things are going to go different instead of putties I will order professor cog to create Darkmunk and Darkette robots its perfect and as for a general …... GOLDAR he's perfect and will lead darkmunk darkette robots just to get the rangers attention …... hold the phone rangers?! No matter **_

**Several thousand years later **

The new team of rangers were just getting use to the place without there mentour Jayden to help them along they knew what to do but other than that . The place was just packed with three new teams of rangers who will battle Lord Zedd but the question still remains 'who does he work for?' but what Adam did find out is that he fought not one not two but three evil rangers .

_Damn me fighting three evil power rangers this still doesn't make sense but it this is going where I think it is then this is going to be one heck of a fight possibly longer than what most teams are use to but still though what is Zedd planning ? I have to gather more and find out at least for Commander Juro from what I can tell he must have lead a team before us three teams I have to find out but that is a bad idea but as for Tom it would seem he and Cassie have been friends for a while but at least not lovers and that's fine with me _Thought Adam as he had two hotdogs and some eggs .

Soon the rest of the other two teams joined the others . "Well well the crowd has come" said Zack .

Finally Commander Juro decided to join the Psycho Dino team . "Good morning Adam so did you find out anything yesterday?" asked Juro.

"Yes apparently not only was the Zeo powers copied but so was the Turbo powers I have suspecting feeling that the other powers were copied not just the green ranger powers the zeo powers the turbo powers but I don't know how much more of the ranger powers were copied but I'm sure that most if not all of the other powers were copied by someone as to who I don't know" said Adam.

"This can't be and if what you just confirmed is true then we are all in for it if all the ranger powers were copied then its a whole new playing field , I do have an idea though as a new evil team is discovered I'll bring a few teams just in case but trust me on this soon we will have an army of our own to combat them" said Juro .

Meanwhile Tom and Cassie were enjoying some conversation and that was when Nicole was talking with Trent from the Mythic master team .

Neither one was asking the other out so both weren't cheating both Tom and Nicole knew what they were doing but as for Adam and Brittany they both focused on there responsibilities for the Psycho Dino team .

Of course Charlie didn't seem to notice but to him he didn't mind at all still though Kendrix was focused on finding out who Zedd is working for .

Eventually she found out the answer . "Charlie can you and the other red rangers from the other two teams meet me in the conference room I think I have found out the answer" said Kendrix .

And that's when Adam Alvin Charlie and Tom all followed Kendrix into the Conference room a holographic display came up and sure enough she intercepted a transmission between Zedd and someone else .

"alright from what I was able to construct of the face on the other side I think its not Dark Spector but Diabalico at least that's what I think I'm not 100% sure at this time" said Kendrix .

_**Zedd: **Listen I have created several more evil rangers whole teams and they will serve you master _

**Diabalico:_ That's good Zedd now then what teams have you created?_**

**_Zedd:_**_ I have already created the evil space team the lost galaxy team the LightSpeed rescue team both the Ninja Storm and TimeForce team along with the WildForce the Operation overdrive team the Jungle Fury the RPM an finally the Samurai team I hope your pleased _

**Diabalico:_ Excellent Zedd though you maybe a lord I am your superior and until those rangers are destroyed you will serve me until that is done do you understand me_**

**_Zedd :_**_ Perfectly my master_

_**Diabalico : Excellent excellent now then there is a few new teams copy there powers and find out who the leader of each team is then report back to me **_

_**Zedd:** Understood master I will have the report within the hour _

_**TRANSMISSION END **_

As soon as the transmission the red rangers were shocked but now understood what they had to do take out each team as it goes then take on Zedd then Diabalico "I can't believe this how can he still be alive I thought the Lightspeed rescue rangers took him out" said Alvin .

"Yea I heard that as well though it could be that the demons took a sample of his blood stole some tech went into the future somehow and started to advise a plan in order to use other ranger powers in the future to conquer all of time wiping out every single ranger that ever existed" said Tom. "then if that's the case then we are going to need every single new ranger team that exists this isn't going to be an easy walk in the park that's what I can tell ya at the moment" said Alvin .

"You got that right" replied Adam. "Alright if we are to do this then the Commander must know" said Charlie . And sure enough if right on cue the Commander was staying right in the door way .

" I heard the transmission now we know that Zedd is working for Diabalco and we know that he has copied several more of the ranger powers but if that transmission is true then your right we will need every single new team" said Juro going out of the conference room to make a few calls .

"Well looks like things are going to change a lot" said Charlie heading out followed by Adam Alvin and Tom. Kendrix soon left and that's when she knew what to do . The entire Mythic Master team decided it was best if they took a walk toward the park the same place where Adam Alvin and Tom all fought three evil rangers . They soon got to the park and was surprised that it wasn't used in ages

_Wow an unused park? That doesn't make much sense oh wait Lord Zedd he could have sent his Dark rangers why didn't he that unless …... if that's the case then things have changed . But if he's working for or with Diabalico then we aren't safe _Thought Charlie . Somewhere out of nowhere the Psycho rangers appeared but not the ones created by Andros instead a lot of them appeared .

"Well well look who we have here power rangers some that we don't recognize yet but that's going to change drastically" said Psycho red . "Hold on a second your the Psycho rangers right ? I think that Cassie and the space team once fought you guys several times" said Kendrix .

"ha ha ha ha ha ha , those were our doppelgangers we are the real psycho rangers" said Psycho red . "That's right we only created the five of us but went on to create several more including Psychos Green and Gold" said Psycho Blue .

Soon other Psycho rangers started to appear and sure enough they were different colors including Psycho's Green and Gold . "Looks like we are out numbered we are going to need both other teams" said Trent .

"Then lets do this Kendrix need you to call for backup something tells me that this is going to get rough fast" said Charlie . The psycho rangers started to charge . "_**Mythic Master, Ranger Change**_" They shouted . And sure enough they were known as the Power rangers Mythic Masters. And sure enough the other two ranger teams arrived as they were still charging . _**"ITS PSYCHO MORPHIN TIME**_**"** They shouted .

"_**OMEGA SQUA OMEGA RED BLUE BLACK BLUE YELLOW PINK**_" They shouted.

And soon all three ranger teams engaged the psycho ranger army though it was small it didn't take long for Cassie to catch onto the moves that Psycho pink was making and just to keep her guessing another pink ranger stepped in an took her on . The personal fight was on with Psycho Dino red Psycho Dino dark red Omega red and Mythic master Red .

"Well well three red rangers this is interesting" said Psycho red . But he was beaten as were the other four Psycho rangers ten more took there place did Psychos green and gold . Soon enough another ranger team arrived . Jason Tommy and Amy knew what they had to do .

_**PDS DISTRESS **_They shouted . And they too joined the fight along with another ranger team the team lead by none other than Jill with her was Charlene John Joe Joel and Jonnah . "Alright guys lets do this" said Jill. _**" Tek Card, Full Power" **_They shouted . And soon enough they too joined the fight and they were starting to win against the Psycho rangers eventually they were beaten but they didn't retreat . "We have something to tell you" said Psycho red .

"Yea well spit it out" said Adam. "He hired us to keep you all busy while he unleashed and enemy that the Samurai rangers sealed away there known as the Nighlok he made a deal with them they would work together . "Alright I thought you guys were going to retreat or something?" asked Alvin confused .

"Wrong we just a neutral team for the moment" said Psycho Pink . Finally they all retreated leaving confused rangers until they saw some moogers .

"Well go figure time to take em" said Jill . Adam knew that voice she was known as Big one or Tek White but to Adam. They all started to fight group after group of moogers till they were able to beat there master . And soon enough the Niglok were resealed away for good .

"Alright guys we managed to expand on our base to add some extra quarters for you and other teams to sleep in" said Tom. "That's great well lets head back to base" said Jill. And sure enough there was three more evil ranger teams the space team the lost galaxy team and the Ninja Storm. "Damn this isn't going to be easy" said Alvin .

And sure enough though they were still morphed they engaged the newly discovered evil ranger teams . So another team arrived on the spot it was none other than the Delta Borg "Come on guys looks like those rangers could use some help" said Madison Ashley Carter Ziggy and Rocky got out there morphers .

"_**DELTA BORG, BATTLE POWER"**_They shouted . And they started to take on a few other rangers . Mostly the lost galaxy and Ninja Storm teams that was until they saw before there very eyes the Dino Thunder team . "Just great just what we need another evil team" said madison . "Oh shutup we were sent here by Diabalico to kick your sorry ranger asses" said the yellow Dino thunder ranger . _Well go figure_ Thought Ashely .

And sure enough another team arrived only this time it was none other than Egyption power rangers . "so I had to figure that this was the work of Lord Zedd we are the Power Rangeres Egypt . And soon enough they had there ancient morphers in there hands .

"_**POWER OF THE GODS HELP US"**_ shouted the first three rangers . But the morpher that he was holding was different . _** "POWER OF THE PAST PHARPHOS GUIDE ME"**_ Shouted the green ranger . And soon enough they engaged the evil Dino thunder rangers . But this time the evil samurai team soon arrived .

"well well it seems we have quite a battle going on lets join them" said the evil red Samurai ranger . "I couldn't agree more" smirked the evil Blue samurai ranger .

"_**SAMURAZIERS GO GO SAMURAI"**_ Shouted the evil rangers . And it wasn't long before they started to charge head on into the battle . That is until they were stopped by a new team they haven't heard of at all . "Just who are you guys?" asked the evil pink Samurai ranger .

"we are known as POWER RANGERS WARRIORS OF THE ANCIENT WORLD" Shouted the five rangers . They got out there morphers which was the shapes of the wild Force growl phones .

"_**WARRIOR ACCESS"**_ They shouted and became the Warrior of the Ancient world a new group of rangers that they the Samurai rangers unaware of .

Of course they got out there tomahawks and spears or guns and started to engage the Samurai rangers and so far they were holding there own . _Go figure we would be fighting the Samurai rangers well no matter we know who they are to bad there going down_ Thought the Red ancient ranger . And sure enough the evil rangers were beaten back an they joined the new team of rangers on there way back to base. Eventually they arrived back and the commander was told of what happened over lunch everything was explained . And now they all know of the things to come and more ranger battles to come as well .

_**A/N: **_Hey just wanted to let you all know that those morphing calls those were one that I made up for the ancient warrior Power rangers the Egyptian power rangers . That's something you don't get everyday well hope you all review and tell me what you think and you thought that there was one pirate team . WRONG theirs another the Caribbean pirates different than the space pirates and as for the other morphing calls there from a post made on ranger board . com anyway chipmunkfanatic OUT ! Love and pancakes chips and icecream


	6. Chapter 6

The Battle for the very existence of the power rangers

Of course once all the new ranger teams were getting used to each other . Adam and the members of the other ranger teams were watching TV when something came up.

"_**In other news today a series of attacks befell this wonderful city of New york Tech City this villain has revealed himself to be none other than Diabolico and his intentions are far from anything small of petty crime however he says he's going to conquer all of time eliminating any ranger team that gets in his way …... wait this just in , a few ranger teams have been spotted in downtown Tech city hold on there pulling out there blasters and opening fire These rangers are evil now we need the power rangers now!" shouted the anchor **_

as he saw his cameraman get hit in the back falling down with the camera right on top of him .

"I think its time we do something about this" said Alvin. So this time all the members of each team got out there morphers

"_**Mythic Master, Ranger Change**_" They shouted.

"_**ITS PSYCHO MORPHIN TIME**_**"** They shouted . _**"OMEGA SQUA OMEGA RED BLUE BLACK BLUE YELLOW PINK**_" They shouted. "_**PDS DISTRESS" **_They shouted. _**" Tek Card, Full Power" **_They shouted.

"_**DELTA BORG, BATTLE POWER"**_They shouted._**"POWER OF THE GODS HELP US"**_ shouted the first three rangers . But the morpher that he was holding was different . __

"_**POWER OF THE PAST PHARPHOS GUIDE ME"**_ Shouted the green ranger. _**"WARRIOR ACCESS"**_ They shouted. And soon the nine teams of rangers took off toward the disturbance and so far they were able to evacuate every person to safety . "Alright so you wanna fight well you got one" said omega Black . "Oh really well well your going down" said the evil red SPD ranger .

"_**Delta Blasters Fire!"**_ And with that said he grabbed his delta blasters from his holsters and started to fire as did everyone on the SPD team . The other rangers took cover . That's when Tommy Jason and Amy got there blasters in hopes that they could pull it off and hold off the SPD team for as long as possible .

"_**BETA BLASTERS FIRE" **_Shouted Jason. He was able to jump over some rubble followed suit by Tommy then Amy . They landed some good shots but not good enough the evil B Squad rangers relied on there training to help them and sure enough that's what they did which was unfortunate for the PDS team. "Alright that does it everyone get your weapons lets get them" said Charlie .

And that's what they did all the rangers got there weapons and started to charge at the evil mystic force SPD team and the Samurai team and finally the Ninja storm team . So the warrior rangers took on the Ninja storm team the names of those rangers were Max,Chad,Blake,Aisha,Kat and Andrew .

And sure enough the names of the Egypt rangers were the names of the very gods of ancient Egypt and as for the pharaoh his name was Ramses the II .

And sure enough the evil teams of rangers were shocked at what they saw other rangers but to them that didn't matter . All that mattered was the elimination of the power rangers and soon enough it got boring so Lord Zedd sent down his creation the Dark rangers . The putties morphed up and became the evil team of the Mighty Morphin power rangers .

They soon teleported to join the evil green ranger. "well well lookie what we have here a party and without us to crash it well I think we should" said the Evil green ranger the other rangers looked at him as if he were nuts but went with it either way . They soon grabbed there weapons and charged into the battle .

They started slashing there enemies to nothing but it would take a lot more than that to keep Adam and Alvin of the Psycho Dino team down . But it would take more than that . "Is that the best you got my grandma could take several of you boneheads" taunted Adam. "Then bring it then" said the evil red ranger .

"You want it , you got it" shot back Adam. And sure enough both red rangers engaged in battle while Alvin took on the evil green ranger . The ancient warrior rangers weren't fairing to well but got out thee Tomahawks and spear weapons to combat the Ninja rangers . But they had a power that they didn't the power of the past spirits and it was something to be reckoned .

"_**WE CALL UPON THE SPIRTS OF THE PAST TRIBES JOIN US NOW AS WE DEFEAT OUR ENEMY THE POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM" **_They chanted and sure enough the Ninja rangers charged with wind water and earth . But there attacks bounced off as if it were nothing . "Blast it not what we had in mind" said a frustrated Shane .

"I agree these rangers are annoying but just won't go down" said Tori . "Then how are we going to beat them?" asked Dustin . "Easy we are going to need help and who better than our Thunderstorm friends Blake and Hunter" said Tori . "Did someone call our name?" asked Blake .

And sure enough the two evil thunder rangers along with the evil green samurai ranger joined them . And sure enough once again there attacks bounced off but with the aid of thunder that changed . The warrior rangers emerge powerful

"Fine you wanna go rough? That's fine with us" said Max now glowing with an energy that he never felt before as did Kat and the others .

And yet somehow they learned new fighting techniques past from father to son to son . They soon picked up there weapons and started to fight the confused Ninja and thunder rangers .

Who retaliated and grabbed there weapons and started on the attack once again but were beaten back . Adam saw what was going on and continued his fight with the evil red ranger .

_Well I'll be never would have guessed that calling on the great spirit would come in handy_ Thought Adam as he blocked another attack by the evil red ranger .

But it felt as if more trouble was on its way and sure enough he was right he saw the Zeo team the Space Lost galaxy team along with the Lightspeed rescue team and with them was the Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury RPM and Samurai team running as well .

_Oh snap NOT good I didn't count for that …... oh did I well anyway though I think its time that we kick this in gear_ Thought Alvin as was once again on the attack while Brittany and the others were able to beat back the other dark rangers but were holding there own as were the ancient warrior rangers . The egypt rangers were also having some luck but not a whole lot . But however there was a new team just waiting they looked like the Zeo rangers but they weren't

"Alright guys get your morphers out time to kick this in gear" said . Lance . Gerald and the rest of his teammates couldn't agree . _**"ELEMENTS OF THE EARTH COMBINE"**_ They shouted .

And sure enough they grabbed there weapons and started to charge . And took on the RPM Operation Overdrive an the Samurai Team though it was a lot however they knew what they were doing but still though they had one thing that the evil ranger team didn't teamwork or did they? .

Still though they weren't going to give up not now not when they came this far . A few years ago they were contacted via Commander Juro 8000 years into the future he said that they were needed .

They started there attack while another team emerged the Cosmic force . Jackson Takeru Tasha Angle Morgan Jackson's sister Kimberly Justin Stewart,Paula Wilson and Chris Wallis stood there with there morphers in hand to Kimberly was more than ready since she was called back into action they all took out there Cosmic morphers similar in size to the Zeonizers .

" _**PLANETS UNITE - COSMIC CHARGE"**_They shouted . And they morphed into the Cosmic force Power rangers . And they to combated both the space and Lost galaxy team with hardly much of a problem . But the battle was only beginning at least for the the rangers that were fighting .

However there was one thing though that the rangers had they wielded there powers for good for defense and to make the world a safer place to live in . But one more team was just waiting to be contacted . "Guys look its the power rangers" said one guy . _**"POWERS OF HELL GIVE US STRENGTH"**_ Shouted the devil rangers and in no time at all they were morphed grabbed there weapons and were off on skeleton horses to join the battle .

"Alright rangers what we are to do is NOT help the forces evil I say we help the forces of good at least they have the right idea to this" said the red Devil ranger .

And sure enough there skeleton horses disappeared and started to attack the Light Speed rescue rangers . In hopes that they could slow down the invasion here. But luckily another team was there to help them a team that is familiar with combat .

"Okay guys I think its time we go help the devil rangers" said Terry. "Right" the others replied . "_**Power of the Card! Royal Clash" **_They shouted . And they too joined the fight and so far the battle was taken to the zords inwhich the civlians could only watch from the shelter . Eventually the evil rangers retreated and the day was saved but that was only the begining so the other rangers headed back to base . Eventually the rangers told Commander Juro what happened .

"This is getting worse than I thought it looks like calling on our ranger teams of the past won't be much help though there are two other teams that I brought here the Jurassic team and the Caribbean pirates" said Juro .

And sure enough the last two teams stepped forward revealing Dana and some of her friends as rangers Carter Greyson and his friends as well for his pirate team . For Dana and her Jurassic team they were friends that she knew since childhood .

Likewise with Carter though still he always wanted to be a firefighter and he did but also created a team of Pirates that sailed the Caribbean and as for Dana she created her own Dino team via help from Dr. Tommy Oliver at the time with the construction of the morphers to the weapons and zords .

With introductions out of the way things kicked in gear and once again Commander Juro had his own ranger army as well completly new teams but he needed the Megaforce and Pirate Armada team to make it complete but of course his past powers were either drained or destroyed long ago only his dino thunder powers were ever restored but thanks to the C squads inventive ideas Tommy can still use his past powers or still use his pirate powers any time he needed them .

"Now listen up rangers things have changed we now know the true intetions of Diabolico and Lord Zedd they both want to conqure all of time and space and wipe out any trace of powers rangers that the earth or time has even in the morphing grid we are to prevent that no matter what we can't we let them time travel through time" said Juro . _**"WE UNDERSTAND SIR"**_ shouted the entire army . And that was enought to shatter the windows of the entire delta base . _Now that is something you don't see everyday_ Thought Adam. And so the battle begins good against evil ranger team against ranger team .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Picnic in the park

_**A/N : Hello reader your probably wondering 'why didn't you update the story?' you ask well simple we had to break everything down and I well had to break down the computer anyway though I had to shut down this one and move it all to Cali anyway though here I am in the west coast and also my Dell Laptop died :( don't worry I was able to get this one online so I can continue my stories and balancing 'chores' don't worry i'll make sure that they don't affect my time for this anyway on with the story **_

**With Tom and Nicole **

Tom was working on a plan to take on the rangers head on when he heard Nicole somewhere in the base humming nice little tune to her self .

Wanting to take a break from what it was he was doing he walked into the kitchen and found Nicole cooking up some food for whatever it was . "Uh Nicole if you don't me asking what's all this for?" asked Tom confused .

"Well since we have been fighting so much I say you and me have a picnic over in the park you me and no evil rangers to fight,How's that sound?" asked Nicole as she was packing away everything into the picnic basket . "I wouldn't mind at all besides I could use a break anyway though" said Tom already taking a seat near the table .

He knew better than to eat any of the food before they were at the park of course he knew that himself and the other teams of rangers would have to fight the past evil counterparts and finally take on Lord Zedd and then Diabalico it won't be an easy fight but something must be done about those two . Meanwhile Adam and the others were playing either console games or PC games which was fine the others were keeping themselves entertained which paid Tom and Nicole no mind at all.

Sure enough everything was ready for transport toward the park . They took a civilian car in which Commander Juro didn't mind at all he knew that they would have there morphers with them at all costs .

They soon found a good spot to get setup it was right under a tree where he fought three evil rangers . Both Nicole and Tom managed to set everything up and to the both of them it was time to chow down .

They talked about everything even the other teams and so far they were enjoying themselves Nicole had done up some Mac and Cheese , Potato chips homemade , along with some chili ,and some drinks mostly sodas coffee and different kinds of tea .

"This looks great Nicole thank you" said Tom with a smile on his face .

"Your welcome after all we should do this more often just get away from it all at times but lets not make it everyday but every now and then" said Nicole .

She was right besides the others have video games to entertain themselves and outside Picnics would be perfect to just spend time with each other .

Of course the moment was ruined with a call from base . "Well we have pack up and see what's going on" said Tom . "Actually you pack up i'll answer" said Nicole already answering into her morpher .

"This is Nicole go ahead" she said . "Nicole a group of rangers have been spotted in the downtown district a few miles form yours and Tom's positions I have sent the Psycho Dino team and the Mythic Master team to combat them that unless there's another evil team there and don't worry your other teammates are on there way meet up with them" said Juro .

"We are on our way" said Nicole closing her morpher . "Hey Tom you done?" asked Nicole . "Yea i've already sent back the car to base" said Tom making sure his morpher was on him. "**OMEGA SQUAD RED,PINK"** They shouted . And were off on there Omega cycles too meet up with the others .

**Downtown district **

Already Adam and the others were having a hard time taking on the Darkmunk bots and Darkette bots they were matching them move for move they were however couldn't defend themselves when faced with rangers weapons .

"Guys it's time for our weapons" said Adam . They all pulled out there weapons from the Allosauras sword all the way to the other weapons .

So they continued the attack but apparently they learned fast but so did Adam . So far the other omega rangers weren't fairing so well Goldar was there and litterly beating the stuffing out of them . Tom and Nicole pulled out there swords and began the attack there slashes were sending Goldar flying into a wall .

"Red ranger glad you could make it ,It's too bad that you won't be seeing victory anytime too soon" laughed Goldar as he was going to deliver the final blow but was stopped by the red Devil ranger .

"I don't think so monkey face" snarled the red devil ranger .

He attacked hard and goldar was loosing ground fast . His troops were all being occupied at the moment but he summoned his old putties to defend him while he makes his escape .

But he was blocked once again by Terry the red Royal ranger .

"Going my way?" asked Terry . "Out of my way ranger" said Goldar already trapped like a rat in a maze . "I don't think so" said Terry .

Soon his other friends joined him .

The Egyptian rangers were at base guarding it as best as they could . However he summoned the evil space rangeres and the evil megaforce rangers .

"That should keep you busy" said Goldar as he escaped . Sure enough the royal rangers took on the Megaforce rangers and won .

Meanwhile the Darkmunk and Darkette robots were finally destroyed . So the next target was the evil Space Rangers and this time it was the Omega rangers to take them on .

"_**WE NEED OMEGA POWER NOW!" **_They shouted and sure enough several zords soon took the shape of the Omega Squad Megazord . "Alright rangers lets take them on" said Tom as he was taking the helm of the fight .

But in front of them was the Megavoyager and the Delta Megazord and the Astro Megazord .

"Oh great so this is how they fought against the psycho rangers perfect should be tough as nails" said Zack . Cassie couldn't agree more but even Dax was beginning to doubt the outcome of the battle . But they had an idea the other rangers called upon there zords in which the Blizzard Megazord was formed and joined them in battle along with the Mythic Megazord .

All three megazords fought the evil megazords but this fight wasn't going to be easy even Tom knew that but for some reason the Megavoyager the Delta Megazord and the astro Megazord combined into the Astro Delta Megazord .

Confusing as this was they had an idea . The psycho dino rangers struck first along with the Mythic Master rangers then followed by the Omega rangers .

It was a long drawn out battle and the space rangers couldn't win no matter what they tried .

Soon the Astro Delta Megazord was soon destroyed but before it fell the rangers were transported out of the megazord . All three ranger teams soon returned to base and filled in the commander of what happened .

"I see it sounds like Diabalico really wants to wipe us out and we can't have that get some R&R we will then start to formulate a plan on how to take them on" said Juro .

All the rangers were dismissed . But as for the devil rangers they were confused as to why and what was going on but they knew one thing was for sure that they would be needed a lot more than expected .

They were finally revealed to be Johnathan ,Mary , Freddie,Micheal,Sasha and Robinson also known as Red Devil Blue Devil Green Devil Yellow Devil Pink Devil and Black Devil . They have battled more enemies that were tougher than what they were currently seeing at the moment past rangers that turned evil to them it was nothing and yet it was 'too good to be true' .

"This doesn't make sense what and why would the Megaforce rangers Space rangers would attack …. that unless there powers were copied but how" said Johnathan pondering as to who and how .

"I think that maybe it might involves time travel?" asked Mary . Her longtime friend Sash couldn't agree more . Freddie Micheal and Robinson were clearly confused all except Johnathan .

He and a few of his friends did pay attention in class a few days when they were in school the class mostly focused on 'string theory' and other things but the mention of time travel that perked up everyone's ears . Freddie Micheal and Robinson did pay attention but sadly even after there graduation they mostly forgot what they had learned until they got laptops and looked it up .

As for Mary and Sasha they mostly took notes and didn't rely on there memory too much mostly for remembering important events and other stuff . "Oh I see what your saying Mary and you could be right on this besides it's the only explanation at the moment that unless we come up with a better one" said Micheal .

"Glad all those tests taught you something" said Mary already going to a library to research the possibility of time travel Johnathan and the others followed her to the nearest public library.

Now the only thing was finding and confirming the answer and then sending a message to one of the rangers that they had recently saved today . In hopes they can figure it out and it should go from there and save all of time space and the future of the power rangers .


End file.
